


Facebook 101 - Researching can be a bad thing

by blossom_angel85



Series: Facebook 101 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters or else they would be together on the show<br/>Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean<br/>Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook 101 - Researching can be a bad thing

Facebook lessons 101

Chapter 5: Researching can be a bad thing

“Deeeeannnnn”, Castiel said whining softly as he sneezed and blew his nose. He was sick and stuck in bed, feeling miserable. “Yes Cas?”, Dean answered as he came into their bedroom. For many months now, Dean’s bedroom had been known to everyone as Dean and Cas’s bedroom. One day when Dean was in the bunker, doing some cleaning while Sam and Cas went on a hunt, Dean was stuck at home recovering from some stomach bug.. But he never got sick he wined at both men, Sam laughing and Sarah promising to take good care of him that he had decided to surprise Castiel and move his things officially into Dean’s room. Of course Dean had been chastised by Cas when he got home because he hadn’t been resting, however Cas loved the gesture. He remembered the smile on Cas’s face, It had meant so much to him. 

I’m siiiicccccckkkk”, He moaned as he coughed once more, his nose looking red and sore from how often he was blowing his nose. “I think I have some exotic disease Dean”, He added as he motioned towards the laptop sitting beside him on the bed. Dean came over and sat beside Cas and rubbed his back, “You haven’t been researching your symptoms again have you Cas?”, He said in a soft voice that said Dean had already warned Cas about the dangers of researching illness online. “No, of course not Dean”, He said trying to look innocent, Dean gave him that look and Cas sighed softly. “Maybe... Yess”, He answered, his eyes looking down at the bedspread, not wishing to see the look in Dean’s eyes. “Ohh Cas.. what have I said about that? You will start thinking you have everything”. Dean wasn’t angry, but he broke his heart when Cas thought he was very sick. 

 

“You just have a cold is all angel”, He answered as he chuckled softly and rubbed his back, “I can go to the shops and get you anything you want.. I’ll get you some more cold and flu medicine, some cough syrup and I might pick up some soup for you too”. Cas sighed heavily and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. He was new at this human thing and he hated feeling sick and sorry for himself. “Are you sure that’s all I have Dean?”. Yes Cas used to be an angel and he was smart, and very intelligent, however he wasn’t used to these human illnesses and he was worried thinking that perhaps Dean was just telling him that. “I can take you to a doctor if you wish Cas, but yes I am sure that is all you have”. He answered in a comforting voice. 

“Okay Dean”, Cas relented and sighed, yawning softly, this took a lot of out a human, he thought to himself as he snuggled into Dean more. “Okay to the doctor or believing me?”. Dean chuckled as he spoke softly and looked at the angel who was just about asleep on his shoulder. “Okay to believing you Dean”, Cas said as he yawned again, his eyes blinking rapidly to try to stay awake. “How bout you get some rest Cas, take a nap and I’ll go get some things to make you feel better”. Cas nodded halfheartedly, his eyes now all the way closed and Dean had to stifle a chuckle to not disturb Cas. He was so adorable when he was not feeling so hot and Dean’s heart melted at the way that Cas snuggled into him more. It almost made him not wanna go. Dean attempted to move and Cas tugged on his shirt with his hand, “Stay Dean”, he mumbled, eyes still closed and even Dean had to admit that was damn cute. 

“I’ll stay”, he promised as he decided being with Cas was more important. He texted Sarah who was out shopping with Sam and asked her to bring some cough and cold medicine back, along with some more cookies ‘n’ cream ice cream which happened to be Cas’s favorite. He couldn’t go and leave Cas all alone when he wasn’t feeling the best, so he pulled his boots off, stripped down to his boxers so he was more comfortable and then laid beside Cas, pulling him in closer and running his hands through his hair. “I’ll stay”, he once again whispered, loving the feeling of Cas snuggling into him more and hearing that soft purr coming from him as he continued to run his hands through the angels hair. “Thank you Dean”, he whispered in a low stuffed up voice before he let himself fully relax in Dean’s arms and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all. I hope you are enjoying these short stories. They kinda mesh in together, but don’t at the same time, so I hope they aren’t too confusing for anyone. I am sorry I haven’t had a chance to update before now, but I am hoping to be more active on my writing now. Please review if you like or don’t like and let me know if you think cause I appreciate all feedback as long as it’s constructive.


End file.
